


why I hate you

by haru182



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru182/pseuds/haru182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Estas son algunas de las razones por las que odias a Nick. Pero al final, son las mismas por las que le quieres, y lo sabes perfectamente, Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	why I hate you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Publicado hace tiempo originalmente en tumblr, para Lis.

En parte le odias porque no eres capaz de alejarte de él. Siempre te repites que “es la última vez, de verdad. No va a volver a pasar, joder”. Pero cada mañana ya se te hace más natural despertarte con sus dedos enredados en tu cabello y con el cuerpo lleno de marcas amoratadas.

Porque así es Nick ¿vale? Eres suyo y no le gusta que le toquen lo que es suyo, pero hasta Zayn se queda boquiabierto cuanto te cambias de ropa en el backstage y “¿Qué tipo de animal chupasangre te ha hecho eso, colega?”. Eleanor no tiene nada que decir, como siempre.

En parte también le odias porque se burla de ti, te trata un poquito mal, intentas convencerte de que es parte del juego, pero no. Nick ni se molesta en saludarte en algunas ocasiones, pasa directamente a cosas como “otra vez aquí, ¿eh?” o “ya vuelves a por más, oh, Louis…”. Te callas, porque sabes que en el fondo es demasiado vulnerable y egoísta para decirte lo que en realidad piensa. Pero otras veces (la mayoría para ser sinceros), saltas como un lince sobre él, enojado, malherido. Le besas mientras le muerdes hasta que el sabor metálico de su sangre te moja la lengua.

Pero no importa en cuántas partes dividas tu odio, nunca será suficiente como para dejar de mirarle cuando llama tu atención al otro lado de la mesa. Al parecer nada puede impedirte responder a esos mensajes de texto en medio de la noche y sin daros cuenta ya es usual salir a tomar un café después de que él salga del trabajo, si tú no estás de gira o si no tienes ninguna entrevista.

\- ¿Qué hace esa niña con su cara? – sus gestos de asco te causan risa, aunque nunca te ha hecho ni puta gracia que se metan con Eleanor. – Quiero decir, si quiere ser tu tapadera, al menos que se ponga a tu altura.

Le sonríes, con una ternura que dudas haber usado con nadie en toda tu vida y mucho menos con él. Sus ojos redondos y expresivos parecen amoldarse a la casi imperceptible vejez de sus rasgos; se muestran asustados, frágiles, verde oscuro fundido en hierro. Te concentras en el hecho de que hable mal de ella, el hecho de que no sepa cómo tomarse tus miradas.  
Le odias porque no quieres hacer nada más que seguirle la corriente, pero eres Louis Tomlinson y mamá te enseñó a ser un caballero.

\- Eleanor está bien – y no pareces convencido en absoluto, Nick puede leerte como si fueras un puto cartel de publicidad que está tres kilómetros más allá. - ¿Quién estaría a la altura, entonces?

Su mirada lo dice todo. Primero baja las pupilas, concentrado en su café y luego sonríe. Le odias porque sabe que no merece tu juventud, no merece tu cabello perfecto, ni tu fama, ni tu encanto, ni tu cuerpo. Le odias porque lo sabe y no lo reconoce. Las arrugas de alrededor de sus ojos nunca han sido nada que hayas notado con mucha frecuencia, pero lo haces cuándo él está rompiéndose por dentro y tú no puedes evitar sentir un poquito de ese dolor.

\- Tú sabes quién es el único que está a la altura.

\- La modestia nunca fue tu fuerte, ¿verdad?

Eso, es un creído de mierda y tú odias a los creídos. Siempre lo has hecho.  
Pero eres un caballero y él sabe eso, sabe que en el fondo está asustado de que tú tal vez te canses de ese experimento sexual o lo que sea que tengas con él y que te vayas con otro más musculoso, o más joven o más guapo.

\- Y la valentía nunca será el tuyo.

Pero eres un caballero, Louis, y no respondes mal a los golpes bajos y mucho menos a los que dicen la verdad.


End file.
